Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber
by Mike AZ 2
Summary: A Novelization of Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber. This follows the story of Magnus Gallent, Leia Silvas and Diomedes Rangue as they struggle to restore peace and freedom to Palatinus.  Rated T.   Continuing and undergoing revision.
1. Prologue and OB64 Cast of Characters

**Ogre Battle Episode 6: Person of Lordly Caliber**

**The Novelization**

Mike AZ 2 here. This novelization actually takes place after the Events of the SNES game Ogre Battle: March of the Black Queen, which I felt was a harder game then Person of Lordly Caliber.

Disclaimer: I am not in anyway responsible for the development of the Ogre Battle series games, characters etc., it was copyrighted by the Nintendo company. Also, the events of this novelization might somewhat differ from the game, but I will try to stick to the storyline.

* * *

Prologue

Years passed since the fall of the tyrannical Zeteginean Empire at the hands of the Zenobian hero Destin Faroda.

The continent was at peace. That is, until the evil Lodis Empire annexed neighboring the Kingdom of Palitinus, and turned it into a somewhat puppet state.

Lodis' rule caused doubt in the kingdom's social structure, and a revolution was beginning to rise as a man named Federick and the Zenobian kingdom began to initiate a rebellion to gain independence from Lodis, but not to eliminate the royal family or the nobels.

While Frederick and the hero of the former Zenobian Liberation army, Destin Faroda, were starting their revolution, a young blue haired teen by the name Magnus Gallant had enrolled in the southern region of Palitinus' military academy.

Magnus had lost his mother and a tramatic incident caused him to separate himself from his father.

Attending the academy with Magnus was a blond noblewoman called Leia, and a black haired teen called Diomedes. Unknown to the three, an unexpected turn of events were about to unfold.

The civil war between Palitinus and the Revolutionary Army was slowly starting to escalate, while Magnus spent the next few years in his life studying to become a knight.

* * *

Cast of Characters:

Magnus Gallant

Diomedes Rangue

Leia Silvas

Meredia

Tactician Hugo

Frederick Raskin

Destin Faroda

Sir Gilbert

Warlock Saradin

Quas Debonair

Priestess Aisha

General Ankiseth Gallant

Count Silvas

Troi

EX-Central Division Commander Asnabel

Katreda

Bolmauken Warrior Vad

Captain Liedel

King Procos Dulmare

Prince Amrius Dulmare

Prince Yumil Dulmare

Southern Division General Godesles

Central Division Captain Rhade

Biske

Carth

Azamroth

Europea

Archbishop Oridon of the East Orthodox Church

Eastern Division General Karikov

Xevac

Lodis General Richard

Lodis Captain Baldwin

Thumaz

Lieutenant Vulpa

Central Division Commander Jeal

Mari

Zeda

Demigoddess Danika

* * *

Sorry for the short prologue, but I felt the need to take a leaf out of whoever is writing a novelization of March of the Black Queen's book and put in a cast of characters before starting the actual fic.

Please feel free to review. Oh, and I normally don't use the word "god" in vain because its an infraction of the Lord's Ten Commandments. (I am going to have to pray if necessary). Also, I can make some changes to this chapter if anyone thinks I must.

Well, I guess I don't really need to edit anything, here. But please let me know if you need me to fix anything else.


	2. Beginnings

Mike AZ 2 here, with all my other good hobbies, I rarely update my fics. But that's a lame excuse.

Ah well, another day and another chapter. Oh, and the Ogre Battle series was created by Enix.

* * *

Chapter I: Beginnings

Years passed since young Magnus attended the southern academy and was in the midst of his graduation ceremony.

As he stood before Archbishop Oridon from the East Orthodox Church, the old man spoke" Thou has done quite well in your training in this academy. Now, what is thy name?"

" Magnus" replied the blue haired eighteen year old graduate.

" Why will you sever with thy sword?" inquired Oridon.

Magnus didn't hesitate to respond" I will sever greed."

Oridon continued" What shall you protect with thy sword?"

" I will protect the peace" said Magnus.

" And what element would you call upon?" spoke the archbishop.

" I would call upon the Serene Water" said Magnus.

Archbishop Oridon nodded, then said" You now will go forth to your destiny, and here are the following gifts."

Magnus received a blue gemstone and inquired" If I must ask, how do I use it?"

" When needed, focus your energy while holding the Water Pedra to summon powerful water spirits to aid you in combat. It cannot often be used due to its incredible magical capabilities, and the power of the Elemental Pedra's magic reflects the caster's strength" replied Oridon.

Magnus thanked Archbishop Oridon, and left for Akka Castle in Palitinus' southern region accompanied by his fellow graduates Leia Silvas and Diomedes Rangue.

* * *

A few days later, upon reaching the castle headquarters of the Southern Division, a Southern Division guard escorted the trio to the general's office where some other military academy graduates were gathered.

There, the guard reported to a blond haired older man" Sir, these are the candidates who graduated recently from the academy."

The other man, who's name was Godesles, nodded and addressed the candidates" Welcome, though I do not know why you chose to enlist in the Southern Division. If you think you can slack off, I suggest you think again. I expect you to do your absolute best."

General Godesles addressed his guard" Take it from here."

The guard complied and read off of the list of candidates as he spoke to the military candidates" Magnus, Leia, Diomedes, Luke, Daimon, Bertha, Singleton, you are to meet with your adviser and prepare for a training mission on the Tenne Plains."

The candidates saluted and filed from the room.

In the castle's briefing room, Magnus entered and met with an white haired man who was a tactician. Magnus addressed him" Sir."

" Magnus, if I am not mistaken, I am Hugo" replied the white haired old man.

Hugo took a short look at Magnus and said" Hm, well, you pass."

" Is that all?" inquired Magnus.

" As you get older, you can tell a lot about people by looking at them. Though truthfully, I have known about you for a long time, now go get ready for your training mission" replied Hugo.

Magnus left the room as Dio, as Diomedes Rangue preferred to be called, entered to be tested.

* * *

An hour later Magnus, Dio and some of their former classmates from the academy made ready for training by recieving individualized weapons and other equipment. The old tactician Hugo informed the group that Magnus will lead them for the mission.

Dio was astonished" Why him? Didn't you test us!"

" I tested you in my own way, this setup is not absolute" said Hugo.

Dio scoweled as Hugo left the room. He turned to face Magnus" I don't like this, let's take it outside!"

Outside Akka Castle, Dio confronted Magnus" I will challenge you for the 'Commander' position. I don't mind if you're strong, but I will NOT let ANYONE weaker then me be my commander!"

Magnus sighed as he shook his head" Why should it matter whose better or worse? I don't mind if you are Commander."

Dio brandished his sword" Are you MOCKING ME just because I am from the SOUTH? Just draw your sword!"

Before Magnus could do or say anything else, Hugo interjected on the scene" Calm yourself Dio! You will understand your shortcomings eventually, and I have my own reasons for choosing Magnus to lead this mission. Now your training mission is to clear out some bandits at the plains."

" We're Soldiers, Not Janitors! ******!" grumbled Dio

" Stop complaining and hurry up" said Hugo.

* * *

At the Tenne plains, Magnus and Dio met with the assigned members of their training squad accompanied by Hugo at a nearby town.

The old tactician addressed the team" There are quite a few towns that may need to be protected. Our goal is to clear the enemy headquarters, which is the mine southwest of here."

" What are we up against?" inquired Luke, who is a Samurai.

" I am not sure, but we must clear the area of bandits and beasts and seize the abandoned mine southwest of here" said Hugo.

The trainee Cleric, Bertha, spoke up" Sounds easy. So we're heading out now right?"

" Let's not get too carried away. Luke, Singleton and I will take a head start. Dio, you and Bertha will support each other" said Magnus.

Hugo nodded his approval" That's a solid strategy, Magnus. Good luck everyone."

* * *

At the abandoned mine, one of the unknown enemy soldiers addressed their leader" The Southern Division is onto is!"

The leader, a axe-wielding berkserker, said" Prepare for battle!"

" Yes Sir" said the enemy knight.

Not far from the area, Magnus and his squad were nearing the mine as they were attacked by the unknown forces, which consisted of three knights and two mages.

" Let's take them all out!" shouted Magnus.

Dio stood his ground and tackled two enemy knights that tried to attack Bertha.

As Dio took on his opponents, Singleton, a Phalanx, eliminated one of the mages, but not without taking a fire spell to his armor.

" Blast! These guys are tough!" remarked Singleton.

Bertha cast a heal spell on Singleton while Luke intercepted the other mage.

Magnus helped Dio defeat the enemy knights before the two confronted the leader of the so-called bandit group at the mine and knocked the wind out of him.

As the fight died down, Magnus confronted the captured berserker" So why did you attack?"

The berserker sneered" We were but a decoy, we have captured Prince Yumil."

Dio sighed" So now what, Commander?"

Magnus replied after he ordered Singleton and Luke to take the 'bandit leader' to the nearest courthouse (I don't really know how the judicial system and justice worked in medieval times. But It was pretty harsh compared to the real modern world.)" What else? We will rescue the prince."

" With little to no information as to what to do?" said Dio, with a raised eyebrow.

" Nevertheless, we can't waste time" said Hugo, who came to further instruct Magnus and his group.

" So we go ourselves then?" said Dio.

" We don't have time to contact the main force, we are the only unit close enogh to save Prince Yumil" said Hugo.

* * *

_Two days later, near the Volmus Mines_.

Magnus, Dio and the rest of the trainees rushed to the vicinity of the recent attack on the prince by a branch of the Revolutionary Army. Hugo instructed Magnus to gather info in the nearby towns and save Yumil before going back to Akka Castle in Alba.

Magnus glanced at the surroundings before giving orders to his team" Dio, you head east with Singleton and Luke to investigate the prince's whereabouts. Bertha, you're with me, we'll head southward to gather information at the towns as we advance."

" All right then" said Dio.

Bertha looked concerned" Not to speak out of turn, commander, but are you sure we'll be fine if we split up like that?"

Magnus replied" It won't be any trouble, I have one of these on hand as well as a healing herb."

He showed her the blue gemstone which contained powerful water magic.

" A Elemental Pedra! Those are quite rare, where did you get one?" inquired Bertha.

" Later Bertha, let's move out everyone!" said Magnus.

As Magnus and the cleric moved on south, taking on any Rebel Soldiers as they went, Dio, Singleton and Luke marched on east to find a town and a compound guarded by two enemy knights.

Thinking quickly, Dio had Singleton and Luke attack the two rebel knights while he entered the compound next to the town.

At the compound, Dio had dispatched the guard and went upstairs to find three men.

One of them, a hot tempered military captain named Rhade, sighed" Just Why the ****** Did the Southern Division take so long? You! What unit are you assigned to?"

" I am not from the main division, sir. Myself and a small trainee group led by Magnus came as soon as we could" said Dio.

" You mean only rookies came to the rescue? Never mind, tell this 'Magnus' that he best kill off every rebel at the Volmus Mine!" shouted Rhade.

The white haired young man thought as he overheard the name of an old friend of his '_Magnus? Is that really him?'_

A short day later, back on the main battlefield, Dio informed Magnus that the prince was rescued and the leader of the current enemy battalion was at the Volmus Mines.

Magnus nodded" Good work, Dio. You, myself and Bertha will capture the enemy's headquarters. The rest of you go back and guard the base camp."

" Yes sir" said Luke.

Magnus, Dio and Bertha marched to the Volmus Mine which took two more days.

There, another enemy berserker and his bodyguards attacked.

Magnus knocked out the berserker while Dio and Bertha took care of the bodyguards.

" Well, that's that. But we should take him with us as a prisoner" said Magnus.

The three trainees and their captive went to where Yumil and Rhade were waiting.

Rhade was not as forgiving as Magnus" Who told you to bring him alive?"

" I think we should hear him out" said Magnus.

Rhade spat" We have no reason to listen to their bellyaching about work conditions and all that junk!"

The man then drew his sword and lunged at the captured berserker.

Magnus blocked his path only to be knocked back.

" Is this what passes for Palitinus' knights?" said a voice.

Yumil glanced ahead" Who is that?"

A long-haired blond man approached and engaged Rhade.

The central division captain snarled" Who the heck are you?"

" Is this what passes for knights in this kingdom?, Isn't Palitinus' lineage too noble to be mere puppets of Lodis?" said the mystery man.

While Rhade was distracted, a blond haired woman in a brown cloak freed the prisoner, while a silver haired warlock cast a powerful paralyzing spell on Magnus, Dio, Bertha, Rhade and Yumil.

Moments later, the group recovered. Yumil sighed" Well, thanks Magnus."

" Well, the missin is accomplished" said Dio.

The group soon parted ways. Magnus had thwarted an 'assassination attempt' on Yumil and showed great prowess on the field.

The Revolution was as intense as ever. And though Magnus and Yumil sympathized with the Revolutionary Army because of their discontent, it seemed as if there is little the two childhood friends could do.

* * *

How was it? Sorry I could not find a better title for this chapter.

To clear things up a bit, I will use horizontal ruler lines to shift to different perspectives and scenes along with my author notes will will be at the start and the end of each chapter. Also, any extra characters such as the ones in this chapter will actually be some of the units that some of the main characters will have supporting them.

Also, for future reference, '******'will indicate when a character is cussing. Bad language such as some of the words used in the game seems quite unnecessary if you ask me.

I hope you readers found this chapter enjoyable, though I didn't put much action in the fic yet. Please feel free to review if you'd like.


	3. First Assignment

Hello, this is Mike AZ 2. Updating is kind of slow sometimes, but I have no real excuse.

Now that I think about it, as I played through Ogre Battle 64 while following the Low CF (Chaos Frame) path, I realized that I forgot to add Azamroth, Carth, Biske and Europea to the Cast of Characters section of this novelization. Oh well.

Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter II: First Assignment

A couple weeks passed since the events of the Volmus Mine. The civil war still continues, despite the Palitinean Army's attempts to silence the Revolutionary Army.

Magnus Gallant was eventually called to General Godesles' office in Akka Castle. There, Magnusspoke with him" You sent for me?"

" Yes, I have new orders" said the Southern Division General.

Magnus listened as General Godeslas spoke" Rebel activity is still getting out of hand. We will need to quell the revolution fast. You will be promoted to captain and will be assigned a group of men and a tactician, your first objective is to defeat the rebels at Crenel Canyon."

" Yes Sir" said Magnus.

As the blue haired man turned to leave the room, General Godesles spoke" One more thing, do not show sympathy for the rebels again. Just focus on what you can do for the kingdom."

Magnus acknowledged the general's words and left for the Southern Division base at the Cranel Canyon.

A few days later, Magnuswent with Dio to the briefing room at Crenel's Southern Base.

There, the two met with the blond noblewoman who was one of their fellow military academy graduates.

She had entered the room and spoke with Magnus" I heard there was a guy named Magnus here. W-wait a minute, that couldn't be you by any chance could it?"

" And you are?" inquired Magnus.

Leia replied" I am Leia Silvas, my troops and I have been assigned to your battalion."

Just then, Hugo entered the room and addressed the blond noblewoman" So you're the Silvas we have heard about."

The grey haired man then turned to Magnus" Just so that you know, Leia here may be cute, but she's quite a handful."

Dio raised his eyebrows" Pardon, but who's cute?"

" I hope you're not as dense as you look" sighed Leia at Dio's words.

" What did you say!" quipped Dio, standing up in irritation.

" For crying out loud" sighed Hugo.

DioandLeia sat down at the table with Magnus.

Hugo then spoke with the blue haired man" Anyway, why don't we give this company a name, Magnus? We're an official battalion of the Southern Division now. We need a name to distinquish ourselves with."

" What of the Blue Blazers? That sounds like a cool name" inquired Dio.

" Child's play, why don't we just think of a number and call our group the 13th battalion or something like that?" said Leia.

" Too boring, don't you think?" said the black-haired teen.

Magnus interjected" That's enough, I just thought of something, why don't we name our battalion 'Blue Knights'?"

Dio thought for a second, then said" Ah well, can't complain about that."

Leia nodded" If you say so, its not a bad name."

Hugo spoke up" All right then, our battalion will be called the Blue Knights. We should try to stay true to our name."

The four then studied the map of their current location.

Hugo addressed Magnus" From here, our target is the fortress a day or two north of this camp, we must liberate it from the rebels."

Magnus stood up" Okay then, let's move out."

Outside the base, Magnus surveyed the area, then turned to his troops" The path here is a bit of a crossroads, but according to the map, both roads lead to the fortress."

" So how will we go about it then?" inquired Leia.

Magnus replied" Leia, you, and Dioare with me. Bertha, you and Singleton will head left while the rest of us head right."

" Sure you're sending enough troops that way?" said Leia.

" It is better then regretting it later if we get ambushed" said Magnus.

The two groups marched along the fork road, on the way to the fort.

At the fort, one of the rebel Valkyries, spotted Magnus' group and turned to her men" Don't let them take the fort."

" Yes ma'am" said a nearby fighter.

A day later, Magnus' group encountered a group of enemy soldiers.

Leia brandished her lance and said" Let my group take care of this."

" Not alone you shouldn't" said Magnus.

" Ha, no need to fight about it" interjected one of the enemy knights.

With that, the whole enemy garrison charged at the newly formed Blue Knights.

Coolly, Leia stood her ground with one of her Valkyries and launched a potent combo thunder spell at the incoming rebels.

Three enemies were killed, but two more rebels wounded three Blue Knight soldiers.

Magnus drew his own sword and began to fight his way to the fortress while Leia and Dio threw the rest of the rebel garrison off guard and rushed to help Bertha and Singleton, who were fighting off another group of rebels.

At the fortress itself, the leader of the rebel garrison met with Magnus with a sneer" So I take it you're part of the Southern Division."

" That's right, and we're going to put an end to this" said Magnus.

" You don't understand our motives. The Upper class and the nobles lived comfortably long enough, now it is our turn" said the rebel valkyrie.

" Isn't there another way to resolve this?" said Magnus.

" Enough talk, let's duel" said the Valkyrie.

With that, the enemy valkyriecharged with a group of fighters on her side.

Magnusbarely had time to act when he got hit with a lightning blast.

Suddenly, Leia and her group appeared and threw themselves at the last of the rebels guarding the fortress.

Leia sighed as she handed Magnus a heal leaf" What were you thinking challenging this lot by yourself? You shouldn't have to endanger yourself!"

" Later, we need to end this skirmish" said Magnus as he administrated the herb to where the lightning spell hit him.

Leia's squad meanwhile had defeated most of the enemy group at the fort, but the Valkyrie Commander was a handful.

Quickly, Magnus brought an end to the fight by fatally wounding the enemy commander's heart.

With her dying breath, the rebel valkyrie gasped" You have... a pure and noble heart... be true to yourself."

Soon after the battle ended, the tactician Hugo addressed Magnus" We received word from General Godesles' messenger with new orders Magnus. The first is to sweep the rebels from the Zenobian Border, the second is to escort Prince Yumil through Mylisia."

Magnus thought for a moment then said" Are the rebels' dissatisfaction really that bad?"

" It certainly seems that way, but for now we do what we can" said Hugo.

Leia shook her head" I don't understand, why are the rebels so violent about it?"

" Who knows, but let's just move out" said Magnus.

* * *

How was it? I never did a detailed action scene or anything like that, so it turned out kind of short.

Also, my apologies if the characters seemed a bit OOC, but only the main characters seemed to have much of a personality. Not to mention that there may be some scenes or dialogue that weren't in the actual Ogre Battle 64 game in future chapters. I must also apologize if I am not completely accurate with the game's locations, cities and fortresses. I may even have to make up some names for some of the bosses of each scene.

Feel free to review if you'd like to.


	4. The Zenobian Border

Hey, another day and another chapter.

By the way, horizontal ruler lines will be periodically used to indicate change in point of view. Also, forgive any OOCness, most of the Ogre Battle characters didn't have much of a personality. That, and I never got very far in The March of the Black Queen.

To keep track, spoken dialogue will be dipected with ", a character's thoughts will be represented with ', and ***** indicates cussing, which seems to happen from time to time in the actual game. Sorry if the last bit confuses anyone.

* * *

Chapter III: The Zenobian Border

At the southern border, near the kingdom of Zenobia, Zenobia's hero and general, an orange haired swordsman called Destin, was discussing current tactics with his comrades Aisha, the aged Beastmaster Gilbert, the Knight Debonair, and the Warlock Saradin.

" Our scouts detected that one of the Southern Division's battalions is marching upon us" said Saradin.

" I see, I assume it's the same group you told me about?" inquired Destin.

Debonair shrugged" We don't have all of the details. But they'll eventually find out what we're doing."

Aisha spoke up" So what's the plan now?"

Destin replied" Continue to help the refugees enter Zenobia. Debonair, continue our vigil at the fortress and stall the Southern Division until we're done here. Aisha, Gilbert, Saradin and I will continue to escort the refugees."

The Knight, Debonair replied" I will do my best, Destin. I will have my battalion ready themselves for battle."

" Be careful" said Aisha.

Debonair nodded, and went to gather his batallion.

* * *

Three days earlier, Magnus spent a few hours readying his battalion and bought a few tents and heal packs at a nearby village shop with some money that they had earned after defeating the rebels at Crenal Canyon.

" I take it we're just about ready to march?" spoke Leia.

Magnus nodded" Yeah."

Dio noticed a quiet tone in his commander's voice" What are you thinking about?"

" Let's just prepare to move out. While we're driving back the rebels we may learn more about their motives" said Magnus.

" Still worried about all that?" asked the black haired teen.

Magnus sighed" I still don't understand why they're revolting. Also, well, no never mind."

The cleric, Bertha approached her leader" We have just about made all the preparations we need for our objectives."

" All right, let's head on to the Zenobian Border" said the blue haired commander.

The Blue Knights moved on until they came upon the plains at the Palatinean/Zenobian Border.

Magnus ordered his battalion to set up headquarters at the nearby fortress until they clear the area.

In the command room, The old Tactician, Hugo addressed Magnus" Scouts have told us that the Revolutionary Army is acting a bit strange here."

" How so?" inquired the young commander.

" They're leading a group of refugees south. Apparently, they are not too concerned with holding this area, as they don't have many troops."

Magnus nodded" Any idea on how to deal with the situation? Why aren't they protecting this region?"

The old Tactician replied" We may or may not find out. But for now, just concentrate on defeating the enemy commander at the fortress south of here. Judging from the layout of the area, there are two routes to the enemy fortress."

" I will ready myself for deployment, then" said Magnus, heading out of the room.

Just outside the fortress, Leia, Dio and the others had assembled.

" Your orders, boss?" said Dio.

Magnus nodded" Dio, you and your unit will work in conjunction with mine as we head down the east path to the fort. Singleton, Luke, stay alert and guard our base. Leia, you and your valkyries got the west path, Bertha will assist you. Don't hesitate to investigate the towns and see if anyone needs help, or has some information."

" You can count on us!" said Dio.

" Aren't you just playing favourites?" frowned Leia.

Magnus sighed" I'm just assigning units that are best suited for the situation at hand."

Leia shrugged" Never mind."

* * *

At the southern fortress, one of the Zenobian soldiers addressed the blond knight stationed there" Sir Debonair, some Southern Division soldiers are heading towards this fortress!"

" They won't get past me, this is only a diversion. Rejoin your unit at the town east of here, we don't have to eliminate the Southern Division's soldiers at this point" replied the knight.

" Yes sir!" said the soldier.

* * *

Magnus, Dio and Leia's respected units marched on for the next day, stopping to rest for the night in their tents.

On Leia's route, the blond valkyrie stopped to look around for a moment before her group ran into a couple of enemy soldiers.

" It's the Paletinean army!" gasped on the Revolutionary soldiers.

Leia and her group quickly devastated the two Revolutionary soldiers before heading to a nearby town to ascertain the condition of the civilians there.

" Lady Silvas, all appears to be well, here" reported Bertha.

" Just refer to me as Leia, all right? I'm not the one commanding our battalion" said the blond valkyrie.

Bertha sighed" I hope Magnus and Dio don't get injured out there. Anyway, shouldn't we gather info at a nearby tavern?"

The blond valkyrie nodded" All right. I will have my battalion keep a look out for enemy soldiers."

Briefly dismissing her group, Leia went with Bertha to a tavern. On the way, the Cleric met with a nearby young woman.

" How fare things?" inquired the Bertha.

" Well enough. Though these parts are getting hectic, from what I heard" said the woman.

In the Tavern, Leia sat at a nearby table, taking out her rations from the item bag she carried after asking the Bartender for information and buying a alcahol-free drink.

' Nothing seems to be wrong so far. Magnus may be a bit dense and Dio's a hothead, but I suppose it's more lively then any other Batallion in the Southern Division. I don't know the rebels' motives any more then Magnus does, but I hope we find out', she thought.

After finishing her lunch, which consisted of some grapefruit and some veggies, Leia was about to meet with Bertha and head on to the fortress when she heard a commotion.

A couple of drunken bersekers were harassing a Cleric.

Acting swiftly, Leia pulled out her lance and threw a thunder spell at one of the berserkers.

The other one swung his axe at the Valkeyrie.

Leia dodged the man's clumsy swing and stabbed him.

The cleric breathed" Thanks for helping me."

Leia nodded" Do you know anything about why the Revolutionary Army is revolting?"

The Cleric shook her head" I'm afraid I don't know much. But could you come with me to my hometown? I need to reward you for your assistance."

" That won't be necessary, besides I am on a mission" replied the Valkyrie.

The Cleric insisted" My hometown is just to the south of here."

" Very well" said Leia.

* * *

On the other path, Magnus and Dio's units defeated several more Revolutionary soldiers in the area before ariving at the southern fortress the next day.

" Think this is it?" inquired The black haired knight.

" Let's proceed to the fortress" replied the blue haired leader.

At the fort, Magnus and Dio encountered a unit led by the blond knight, Quas Debonair.

" I have no intention on killing you" spoke the blond knight.

Magnus sighed as he drew his sword" Who are you?"

" I am Quass Debonair, Knight of Zenobia. The reason I fought this battle is because Destin and the rest of my comrades are trying to get as many refuguees out of the country and into Zenobia as possible. But enough talk, prepare yourself" replied the blond knight.

With that, Debonair launched a Wind Blast from his sword, which Magnus jumped away from.

As the blue haired commander charged at his opponent, Dio and the rest of his and Magnus' units fought the rest of Debonair's unit.

Magnus and Debonair parried each other's blows and thrust at each other, but Magnus was still a inexperianced swordsman compared to the blond warrior.

From behnid the fortress, Leia, Bertha and the rest of their group defeated more Revolutionary Soldiers after escorting the civilian Cleric back to her hometown and getting a Ansate Cross.

" Now what?" spoke one of Leia's units.

The blond Valkyrie replied" Secure the rest of the area in case reinforcements show up. I have to go back up Commander Magnus and Dio."

At the fort, Magnus and Dio held their own against Debonair's unit, eventually Magnus disarmed the blond knight, just as Leia caught up.

No sooner had the battle ended, the Zenobian Beast Division commander Gilbert went over to the blond knight" We're ready to leave, our objective is done."

Debonair picked up his weapon, and the two retreated.

Magnus yelled" I'm not done with you, yet!" and chased after them.

The blue haired swordsman didn't get far when someone said" Are you trying to persue us?"

Destin, Aisha and Saradin approached Magnus.

" Why are you fighting this war anyway? Do you plan to invade Lodis? I won't let you bring Paletinus to ruin!" shouted Magnus.

Destin sighed" That's enough! Think back to what you saw at the Volmus Mine, did you think it was right that people were being slaughtered like cattle?"

Aisha spoke up" We could not bear to see this country, or you, suffer."

" But why is this revolution going on?" said Magnus.

Saradin replied" The revolution is not just for the Southern region."

Destin continued" Think about it, do not be so quick to judge. Farewell."

As Destin and his group took their leave, Leia caught up to her leader" Did you find out anything?"

Magnus sighed as he considered Destin, Aisha and Saradin's words" Are we truly in the right?"

" This whole Revolutionary Army business is getting to me, too. But anyway, we should head back and tackle Mylesia next" said Leia.

The pair gathered their units and left the Zenobian Border with the rest of the battalion.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Hope it proves to be somewhat more interesting. If not, sorry about that.

As for that little Leia/Magnus moment at the end, I'm thinking of using a Magnus/Leia pairing at the end of this novelization. But I remain open to suggestions/ideas.

Please feel free to review.


	5. Mylesia

Hey, another day and another chapter. Featured here is one of a few flashbacks that will occur at select points in this novelization.

Case you don't know the drill yet, horizontal ruler lines are periodically used to indicate change in characters' point of view. ** Indicates cussing.

The Ogre Battle series were a product of Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter IV: Mylesia

Another day and a half was spent preparing before the Blue Knights marched to the Mylesia region.

Though Magnus had learned a little more about the Revolutionary Army's motives, his mind was focused on his mission, and an event that caused him to separate from his father.

_Flashback_

Young Magnus and Young Yumil were faced by an assassin in the halls of Castle Wentinus.

" Prepare yourself, Yumil" sneered the assassin.

Young Magnus stood in front of his friend" Leave Yumil alone!"

" Out of my way, boy!" snarled the assassin, knocking Young Magnus out of the way.

Before the Assasin could strike Young Yumil next, a swordsman with grayish hair rushed onto the scene and killed the attacker.

The swordsman in question was none other then Magnus' father, General Ankiseth.

The steadfast knight had saved his son and the prince, Yumil. But he was labeled a murderer as a result.

After Ankiseth was demoted, Magnus was troubled by his father's indifference in the matter' Why didn't you tell the truth? Aren't you mad at them?'

_End Flashback_

In the main tent, Magnus had his mind on the past, when his tactician spoke up" Wake up, this is no time for daydreaming!"

The blue haired swordsman sighed" Sorry, my mind was focused elsewhere. Is there anything we need to know about this mission?"

Hugo replied" We are to escort Prince Yumil through Mylesia, into the Western Region. The Revolutionary Army is lurking in the area, Yumil will soon march past Fort Mylesia, we must protect him. Magnus, the prince requested a visit with you, will you go see him?"

Magus shook his head as he made ready to leave" I'll do that later."

Dio, who was in the room with Magnus and Hugo, shouted" Wait up! What's your connection with this prince guy?"

" He's a childhood friend" replied Magnus, heading out to prepare for the mission.

" Huh? Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" shouted Dio as his commander headed out.

Hugo intervened" You have time to follow if you have time to lose control of yourself like that, Diomedes."

The black haired swordsman sighed irratably as he went to gather his unit.

Outside, Magnus addressed his battalion" My tactician and I came up with a strategy on how to go about this mission. I will stay close to the prince to protect him from hostile interference. Bertha, Luke, you're with me."

" And the rest will defeat enemy soldiers in the general area while you're at it, right?" piped Dio.

The blue haired commander nodded" That's the general plan."

Leia shrugged" That might work."

" All right then, let's move out" said Magnus.

* * *

At a nearby town, Yumil and his entourage waited for backup from the Southern Division.

" Sir, a battalion has arrived at the scene" reported one of the Dark Knights.

Yumil nodded, then waited a bit more before Magnus and his group showed up.

" Just in time, Magnus" smiled Yumil.

The blue haired swordsman spoke" I will try not to let you down."

" Thanks for the support, let's talk after this skirmish is over" said the white haired prince.

With that, Magnus and Yumil signaled their groups to move out.

* * *

North of the town, Leia and Dio's units joined together as they encountered several Revolutionary Soldiers.

Dio spoke with Leia" I'll get these guys, you take the two ahead!"

" Who died and made you commander?" retorted the Valkyrie.

" They're coming at us!" said one of Dio's knights.

Dio remarked" Let me at 'em!"

The two units braced themselves as enemy fighters and valkyries charged.

Dio and Leia fought off the enemy, and proceeded north as the day went on.

" These guys are tough" breathed Leia.

The black haired teen smirked" Stay back, I've got the rest ahead!"

Leia shook her head after administrating a angel fruit to her allies" I can keep going for the time being, just watch yourself!"

* * *

Magnus Gallent and Yumil Dulmare's units encountered little resistance as they ventured west.

The only real danger so far presented itself as a dragon, a couple of witches, and a enemy Knight attacked.

Magnus easily bested the knight with a few expert techniques, while the others tackled the witches who kept besetting the group with Paralyze and Sleep spells.

Bertha was getting annoyed" This is starting to tick me of!"

" Remember the cleric's code of conduct, sis?" said Luke as he blasted one of the enemy witches with a Sonic Boom technique.

" Stuped clerics's code" grumbled Bertha as she healed her allies.

The rest of the attacking witches were routed by Yumil's Dark Knight bodyguards.

Yumil and Magnus fought the dragon, who was a worthy opponent with it's hard scales and fire.

Eventually, the two brought down the monster with only minor injuries.

" Are you okay, commander?" spoke Bertha.

" Yeah, let's keep going as soon as we rest up" replied Magnus.

* * *

A day passed as Dio and Leia wiped out the enemy soldiers patrolling the northern plains in the region.

Their units were tiring from the skirmish.

Dio shrugged" So now what?"

The blond valkyrie replied" The fortress is to the west, we should head over there."

As the duo moved on past a nearby town, a gold armored young man greeted them" Hey there, you guys were impressive!"

Dio responded" What are you getting at? Who are you?"

" My name's Troi, please allow me to join your battalion!" replied the gold armored youth.

" What can you do? We can't just let anyone join us" spoke Leia.

Troi replied" I may not look like much, but I'm a Phalanx. Please, just let me come with you."

Leia sighed" Fine, you can come, but follow me. You're not officially part of the battalion yet, but our commander can address you after this mission."

" Thanks" smiled the rookie Phalanx.

Joined by Troi, Dio and Leia pressed onwards to the fortress.

* * *

Two days later, Magnus and Yumil's group reached Fort Mylesia, which was guarded by one of the Revolutionary Army's sorcerers.

" You think you can get passed us?" demanded the sorcerer.

Magnus spoke" Why are you doing this? There must be a peaceful way to resolve it!"

The sorcerer replied" Peaceful solution, my butt! Those lousy aristocrats don't give a ***** about us!"

With that, the man shot a fire spell at Magnus, who quickly dodged.

Yumil lunged at the sorcerer, only to be intercepted by a Griffon.

While Yumil's unit rushed to their prince's aid, Magnus dodged the enemy sorcerer's spells before he got close enough and stabbed the enemy.

With his dying breath, the sorcerer gasped" In the end... I was not... able to deal... with the prince."

Yumil and his bodyguards defeated the griffon, just as Leia, Dio and Troi caught up.

Magnus acknowledged his comrades" The mission's pretty much completed."

Dio nodded" That's not all, we met someone who wants to join the Blue Knights."

Troi stepped forward" Are you the commander?"

" Yes, my name's Magnus" replied the blue haired man.

The gold-armored Phalanx spoke" I'm Troi, I want to join you guys."

" Have you had some academy training? Never mind, you may join us, Troi. I'll have to assign you to a unit though, and you should go tell your family" replied Magnus.

" Thanks, you won't regret it!" smiled Troi.

As the dust setttled and the Blue Knights began to return to the Base Camp, Yumil and Magnus spoke again on a nearby hilltop.

" I feel so powerless, Magnus. But I want to help peace return to Palatinus, even if I have to fight my own father and brother" sighed the prince.

Magnus thought for a moment, then said" You think we could have changed things at Volmus? We could not have done anything, Yumil."

" Magnus, when that time comes and Paletinus is peaceful again, will you be my knight?" inquired the prince.

His childhood friend nodded" I can't really make any promises here. Besides, what can we really do at this point?"

Magnus and Yumil bade each other farewell, as Magnus returned to the base camp with the rest of the Blue Knights.

Troi met with Dio, Magnus and Leia at the main command tent" I got my mother's okay, but she was kind of worried."

" I can't blame her, my own father's probably worried about me now" sighed Leia.

As the battalion made camp for the night, a messenger approached Magnus" You've been summoned back to Akka Castle. General Godesles wants you there as soon as possible."

The blue haired general nodded" We'll be on our way in the morning."

The Blue Knights Battalion turned in for the night.

* * *

Back at the Zenobian Border, one of the Revolutionary soldiers contacted the Zenobian hero, Destin" The Southern Division routed our forces at Mylesia."

" I see, well this seems to be no time to dawdle much longer" sighed the orange haired swordsman.

The leader of the Revolutionary Forces, a mild-mannered gentleman, spoke" Step up the pace in the invasion and liberation of the Southern Region. We have made several costly mistakes this week."

" I agree with that, but is there a backup plan?" inquired Destin.

The Rebel leader replied" Have some of our units take the area surrounding Volmus. I will personally command those units."

" I would protest, but I will respect your decision" said Destin.

* * *

Another chapter complete. Sorry if the chapters so far are rotten and kind of short, but I try.

Next chapter will probably be longer, but I can't make any promises.

Please feel free to review.


	6. The Revolutionary Army

Well, another fine day.

Due to errors on my profile, I will be focusing solely on this fic for a few days.

Well, I hope you enjoy. Oh, and please remember that Ogre Battle was developed by Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter V: The Revolutionary Army

Magnus assigned the new recruit Troi to a unit formed by the cleric Bertha, and the swordsman Singleton, then returned to Akka Castle in Alba.

In the general's command chamber, the blue haired swordsman conferred with General Godeslas and Sir Rhade.

The Southern Division General gave his instructions to Magnus" Our scounts have gathered Intel, apparently the Rebel Leader is stationed at Volmus Mine, where most of the Revolutionary Army is at. If we can capture him, the rebels will be reduced to an artless mob."

" I'm to be assigned such an important task?" inquired Magnus.

Rhade smirked" Heh, I wouldn't worry your pretty little head about it. My battalion will be right behind you."

Magnus nodded, and went to gather his battalion.

Outside the castle, Leia and Dio kept the rest of the Blue Knights battalion mobilized when Magnus emerged.

" What were the general's orders?" spoke the blond Valkyrie.

Magnus replied" Our destination's near Volmus Mine. We are to capture the rebellion's leader."

Dio shrugged" Man, this is too easy."

Leia shook her head at the dark haired youth's antics" I doubt it will be."

" Let's move out" said Magnus.

* * *

A day after Magnus' battalion left, Godeslas' right hand Knight, Ariosh, approached his general" Sir! The Revolutionary Army captured most of the Southern Region! All that's left are the Gunther Peidmont, Dardenelles, and Alba itself!"

" Doggonit! How did they advance so quickly? Did we act too Slowly? D***! I forgot about the Blue Knights!" groaned General Godeslas.

" Your orders, sir?" spoke Ariosh.

The general replied" Just defend the remaining territories!"

* * *

At the sit near Volmus, where Magnus' battalion set up camp, Hugo spoke with Magnus" Apparently, the rebel leader is a man named Fredrick Raskin. He is stationed at the Volmus Mine, near the fortress north of here. A portion of the Revolutionary Army is also here. They're desparate, Fredrick's just trying to cover his own behind for his mistakes."

Magnus nodded" So we need to reach the fortress and capture him."

Hugo replied" This may not go as easily as our previous battles. Good luck."

Magnus assembled his men outside the camp" Leia, your units and Dio's will have to advance, backed by myself. Luke, you're in charge of protecting our headquarters, Troi, Singleton and Bertha will assist you!"

" Consider it done, commander" acknowledged the Samurai.

Magnus and his groups departed to do battle with the Revolutionary Army at Volmus.

At the Base Camp, a day had passed when two units approached.

" Whoa! These guys are quick!" gasped Troi.

" Cut the chatter, rookie! we must tighten our defense until Commander Magnus apprehends their leader!" said Luke.

Troi nodded, drawing his lance and standing next to the samurai and the other Phalanx,' The others are counting on me, I can't let them down!' he thought.

The unit stationed at the headquarters held their ground as two groups of two attacked.

* * *

Up north, Leia dispatched an enemy Hawkman with Dio's help, then turned to his friends" Leia, your unit and I will storm the fortress ahead. Dio, send your knights back down south to assist with the defense of our headquarters. And liberate captured cities near the Volmus Mine if possible."

" I'm on it" said Dio.

Leia raised an eyebrow" There might be more troops up ahead then you think, Magnus. But I'll go with it."

Dio sent his knights back, while he, Leia and Magnus carried on with their mission to capture Fredrick.

* * *

At the fort, Singleton and Luke had taken minor injuries while defeating an enemy mage, and a beast master.

Troi found himself locked in combat with an enemy knight, barely holding his own.

After Bertha had healed Luke, the Samurai gasped" I won't let you die today, rookie!"

With that, Luke unleashed a blast wave from his sword, defeating Troi's attacker.

Dio's knights returned to the headquarters within the rest of the day.

" We barely managed to hold our position" said Singleton.

One of Dio's knights, Edwin, spoke" Yeah, looks like you need help over here. The fight fares quite well up north for Commander Gallent."

Troi breathed" What else is there to do?"

Edwin replied" Two of us will reinforce defense at HQ. We should also defeat any rebel units that are at the villages surrounding Volmus Mine."

Troi nodded" I volunteer to assist."

" Count me in" chimed Bertha.

Edwin nodded" The rest of us, excluding one more of our knights, will keep defending the Headquarters."

Troi squared his shoulders" Well, I'm raring to go."

" Excellent" smiled the knight.

* * *

At the northern region to the North East of Volmus Mine, Magnus and his group fought their way to the fortress.

There, Magnus confronted Fredrick, who wore a brown robe over his clothes and had near dark hair.

" Hm? You're with the Southern Division, right?" spoke the man.

Before Magnus could reply, an enemy unit led by a Rebel Phalanx, interjected" Sir Fredrick! Get back!"

The rebel leader retreated farthur into the fort, leaving his bodyguards to face Magnus.

Magnus drew his sword" Step aside."

" We won't let you win" said the Phalanx.

Nearby, Leia and her Valkyries intercepted a nearby unit led by a wizard, while Dio rushed to help Magnus.

A nearby archer fired at Dio, who quickly ducked and countered with a slash to the attacker's torso.

The Phalanx was a worthy opponent for Magnus, but the blue haired sowrdsman never backed down.

* * *

Near Volmus Mine, a group of enemy knights had been wiped out by Troi's group.

" That's too easy, what next?" said the gold-armored Phalanx.

Singleton replied" I will stay and guard the city while you liberate Volmus Mine. Just be careful, Troi, if you fall we'll have to deliver the bad news to your family."

Troi nodded and pushed forward to the mines.

After a brutal skirmish, his group defeated the rebels surrounding the mine.

* * *

Back at the fortress, Magnus and Dio fought the enemy Phalanx, while Leia and her group fought the rest of Fredrick's bodyguards.

Eventually, Magnus disarmed the Phalanx, allowing Dio to stab the fortress commander in the chest.

As the dust settled, Leia went on ahead with Magnus and apprehended the rebel leader.

While the rest of the Blue Knights were returning to headquarters, Magnus spoke with Fredrick, who was now tied up.

" Why are you so glum? You did your job, didn't you?" inquired the rebel leader.

Dio interjected" Magnus, they're here."

The two stood at attention as General Godeslas and Rhade showed up.

" You did great, Magnus" said Rhade.

General Godeslas addressed Fredrick" Any last words?"

" Even if I die, there will be another to take my place. The revolution won't stop until Palitinus has achieved Independence" replied the rebel leader.

Rhade snorted" Magnus, finish him."

" What?" gasped the blue haired commander.

" Hm, you're just like your father, Ankiseth the murderer aren't you?" sneered Rhade.

Magnus shook his head" With all due respect, I cannot carry out this order. I can't do it."

" You won't, eh? Then I'll dispose of this filth, myself!" snarled Rhade.

Magnus sighed" All right, I'll do it."

With that, the blue haired swordsman took his blade, and with careful precision, cut the ropes binding Fredrick.

" What the? What are you doing?" shouted Godeslas.

Dio drew his own sword" Magnus, get out of here! I'll slow these two down!"

Magnus immediately ran with Fredrick away from Volmus.

General Godeslas sighed" You think you'll get away with this insubordination?"

Two Southern Division soldiers took position in front of Godeslas and Rhade, while Dio was instantly backed up by two rebel archers.

Catching wind of approaching Southern Division soldiers, Leia, Troi, Hugo and the rest of the Blue Knights packed up and retreated.

Singleton, Bertha and Luke stayed behind to stall the soldiers.

Ad mist the chaos, Dio managed to outfox Godeslas and Rhade, then rushed to find his friends after rescuing the straggling Blue Knights members from certain death.

* * *

A day from Volmus Mine, in a hidden outpost, Fredrick addressed Magnus" You saved my life, I owe you my thanks. But why? You're now wanted by the Palitinean Army."

" It was the right thing to do. No matter what, I won't regret it."

" That's right! You'd better not!" shouted a voice as Dio entered the outpost with his knights, and Singleton, Bertha and Luke.

Magnus was relieved" Dio, thank goodness, I feared the four of you were... gone."

Dio snorted" Like I was really going to croak like that? You are way more fun to hang around with then getting back into the army, trying to become a knight."

Magnus hesitated" Are you certain? Because of my actions, the Southern Division will be after our blood."

Leia also entered" Dio's right, you shouldn't regret it! You are our commander, we'll follow you no matter what!"

Hugo the Tactician entered the room" Goodness, you youngsters are reckless. That was too much excitement for an old man like myself!"

" Magnus, you were cool back there from what I heard. I admire this battalion more then ever!" chirped Troi.

Dio spoke to his blue haired friend" So now what, Magnus? There is no way we can return to the Southern Division after that stunt we pulled!"

Magnus spoke to the rebel leader" Will you allow us to join the Revolutionary Army?"

Fredrick replied" My allies and I don't care about where you came from. You are welcome to join our cause."

" Thank you" said the blue haired hero.

* * *

Still kind of a short chapter, huh? Well, what can I say? I tried to make this chapter as detailed as possible. This novelization gets somewhat better as I go through.

I've been doing one chapter per area, but I will include more then one in future chapters. But for now, the Gunther Peidmont, Darnelles, and Alba will be covered in one chapter each. As for the OCs, I might add a couple more, but I'll see.

Please feel free to review.


	7. The Gunther Peidmont

Mike AZ 2 here, another chapter raring to go for this fic. Oh, and about the extra dialogue, I thought I'd try to make it a little more interesting. Like I implied, some of the dialogue and events in this novelization isn't in the game.

Disclaimer: I did not have anything to do with the development of the Ogre Battle series. That was Nintendo's work.

* * *

Chapter VI: The Gunther Peidmont

Shortly after joining the Revolutionary Army after helping Fredrick, the rebel leader spoke with Magnus" Your battalion will serve as an active force. Your first mission is to rescue a former central division commander called Asnabel, who is forced into servitude at the Gunther Peidmont mines."

The blue haired commander nodded, then went to gather his companions.

The Blue Knights made ready to march and headed south east of the Volmus Mines.

Magnus silently marched to his group's destination, his thoughts on his own actions and the impact they would have on the kingdom.

" Hey, Magnus, you seem kind of bummed out, what's up?" spoke Dio, whose squad was right behind him.

Magnus shrugged" I have no real regrets, but our actions may affect the fate of Palitinus."

Leia, who walked beside her commander, spoke" I know what you mean, but no matter what, we should keep moving onward."

" The revolution might prevail with our aid, but we may provoke Lodis in the process" replied Magnus.

" But you knew that when we switched sides, right?" chirped Troi.

Magnus shrugged" Let's try to focus. Since we betrayed General Godeslas, the Southern Division will be after our blood while we free the southern division."

In the next three days, Magnus and his battalion reached Gunther Peidmont and set up camp.

Magnus and Hugo began to discuss tactics in the command tent.

The old Tactician spoke" This is our first campaign as members of the Revolutionary Army. Sir Asnabel, who is locked up in the mines east of here for sympathizing with the Revolutionary Army, must be rescued. Several groups of Southern Division soldiers guard the area, we'll have to fight through them."

Magnus nodded" I will assemble the troops and send a couple scouts ahead."

Outside the tent, Magnus addressed Dio and Leia" Now that we're in the Revolutionary Army, we'll be facing the Southern Division. We are to liberate this land, and save Asnabel. Leia, you and your Valkyries will take the initiative with myself, Troi, Bertha and Luke and strike south east to the mines!"

" What about me?" piped Dio.

Leia sighed" Don't you think it's obvious that we need someone to guard the camp, Dio?"

Dio glowered" Don't look at me."

Magnus interjected" We have to get along, Dio, or would you rather be discharged? You and your squad must guard the H.Q."

" Just ignore this hothead, Magnus. There may be some cities close to here, shouldn't we send a couple troops to liberate them?" said Leia.

Magnus replied" All right, then. Troi, you and a couple of Dio's knights will liberate the towns south of here, they may be under the Southern Division's jurisdiction."

" Commander, there's an incoming mage and some knights approaching!" shouted a nearby soldier.

Magnus sighed" We don't have anymore time, but we now have a solid strategy. Let's move!"

Leia pulled out her lance" Let's do it."

The incoming Southern Division squad challenged Magnus and Leia.

The mage shot a fireball at Leia, who smoothly dodged and retaliated with thunder magic.

While Leia dueled the mage, Magnus and Dio's groups fought back the other enemy soldiers.

The mage growled" Feckless Valkyrie!" and fired a thunder spell back.

Leia barely got nicked in the shoulder, and furiously tossed her lance into the mage. The enemy collapsed from the fatal blow.

As Bertha rushed to heal Leia's injury, Troi, Singleton and two of Dio's knights rushed to the south.

They were met with slight resistance, as several Southern Division soldiers impaled Singleton and one of Dio's knights.

The knight stood his ground and gasped" Sorry, Troi, I have to sit this one out."

Troi grinned cheekily" No sweat, I'll take down every one of the Southern Division's bunch!"

" Don't get cocky, rookie" said Singleton, who barely had the strength to stand after defeating two enemy swordmasters.

South East of the area, Magnus and Leia's groups marched on after Leia recovered her weapon.

" Do you think we could've come up with a better move then all that?" sighed the blond Valkyrie.

Magnus shook his head" I'm still getting the hang of this 'leader' business. We only graduated from the academy two weeks ago after all."

* * *

Back down south, Troi managed to defeat the nearby Southern Division guards, almost at the cost of his group's lives.

As the gold-plated Phalanx liberated a nearby town, he spotted someone with blond hair and pink robes healing Singleton.

Troi and Singleton addressed the newcomer, who spoke" You're here to save Sir Asnabel, right?"

Troi nodded" Yeah, but how did you know?"

The Cleric replied" I am his daughter, Katreda. My father opposed the class distinctions and was locked up in the mines to the east. I saw you fight the Southern Division soldiers stationed here, and felt that I must help when I saw two of your companions badly injured."

Troi blushed at the young Cleric's voice" Well, a-anyway, I'm Troi. Thanks for your help."

" Will you let me come? I'm worried about my father" spoke Katreda.

Singleton interjected" Commander Magnus is headed for the mines. Let's head over there to meet up with him."

* * *

At the mines, Magnus and Leia's squads battled through the barren landscape near the mines, taking down an enemy Phalanx.

As night fell, Leia sighed" We'd better take a break, commander."

" We can't waste too much time, but I am feeling fatigued myself" breathed Magnus.

" I'm tired too, but we shouldn't push ourselves" said Leia.

Magnus nodded" Let's prepare to liberate the mine, tomorrow."

The two groups settled down to rest until morning.

* * *

South west of their location, Troi, Katreda and their group set up a tent.

" So Magnus is your commander, right?" whispered Katreda.

Troi nodded" Yeah, and believe it or not, I joined him at Mylesia, the region north west of here."

The Cleric smiled" By the way, thank you for saving my hometown from oppression."

Troi blushed" Heh, well that was nothing."

Singleton interjected" Time waits for no one on the battlefield. We should get some rest and meet up with Commander Magnus at the mine."

" What about your injuries? I'm just an inexperianced Cleric, so I'm not too confident in my magic" frowned Katreda.

Singleton shrugged" This is nothing, I can buy a herb with some of my wages. Let's just get some sleep."

" I appreciate your confidence you two. My job is to heal people who have been hurt after all." said Katreda, stifling a tired yawn.

* * *

The next day, Magnus and his group marched on to the Mine to save Asnabel and any other people of the southern region who needed help.

Leia and her squad were greeted by Singleton, Troi and Katreda.

" Are you new?" Leia inquired the pink clad Cleric.

Katreda replied" I wanted to help save my father."

" You're his daughter? Well, let's move out, we'll talk about this after the skirmish" said Leia.

Nearby, Magnus, Bertha and Leia confronted a Southern Division Warlock and several knights.

" Traitor, you shall fall with the rest of the rebels!" shouted one of the enemy knights.

" I have no regrets right now" said Magnus, drawing his sword.

Leia blasted the Warlock with thunder magic.

" You'll pay for that" said one of the enemy knights.

Magnus effortlessly cut down two enemy knights, while Leia fought one more.

Singleton and Troi defeated two more Southern Division soldiers, while Katreda proceeded towards the mine.

" Katreda, look out!" shouted Troi, seeing an neutral Golem approaching.

" Whoa! What's a wild Golem doing here?" exclaimed Katreda.

Magnus and Leia hurried over to the pink clad Cleric.

The Golem was a worthy opponent with it's rock-hard body, Magnus hacked away with his sword while Leia backed him up with her magic.

The Golem eventually went down, though Magnus had suffered a small bruise.

Katreda healed the young hero and the group rushed into the mines.

Inside, they freed a group of people from the Southern Region, among them was a man with a brown beard and a purple sash over his outfit.

" Father, thank goodness you're alive" breathed Katreda, as Magnus unbound the man.

The mid-aged berserker nodded" Yeah. Hey, lad, you're with the Revolutionary Army aren't you?"

Magnus nodded" I'm Magnus Gallent, we came here to liberate this region and save you."

" I'm grateful for that, and for looking after Katreda. I am Asnabel, formerly of the Central Division" smiled the Berserker.

" We thought you could maybe help us, we're trying to liberate the Southern Region right now" said Magnus.

Asnabel spoke up" I presume you're headed towards Dardunnelles and to Alba after that?"

Magnus replied" What will you do?"

" I now wish to join the Revolution with Katreda" said Asnabel.

Magnus nodded" Thanks for the offer, Asnabel."

Katreda smiled" I will be happy to help."

The group left the mines and returned to camp.

Hugo addressed Magnus" While the battle of Gunther Peidmont was progressing, Fredrick sent a messenger to tell us that we are to rendezvous at Alba and liberate Dardunnelles."

" Then that's what we'll do" said Magnus.

Leia, who entered the room, spoke up" Magnus, now that our batallion's numbers are increasing, we should organize our troops, don't you think?"

" I was thinking about that myself, but for now we'll get some rest" said Magnus.

" We almost lost some troops though, if Katreda hadn't intervened we'd be down a couple men" sighed Leia.

" Still thinking about that?" interjected Dio.

Leia sighed" Never mind."

Magnus addressed Dio" What is the current situation on your squad?"

" One of the knights, Ken, was badly injured, I hope we hurt the Southern Division soldiers enough" said Dio.

" That can't be helped, though I suppose that the Southern Division is the weakest in Palitinus's military" said Leia.

The heroes went to sleep in preparation to march north east towards Dardunnelles and Alba itself.

* * *

This chapter still is kind of short, but I hope I made it interesting enough. My apologies if the action scenes were a bit lazy.

The pairings for this novelization so far are Magnus/Leia and Troi/Katreda, I may pair Destin with Aisha in future chapters. I read about the standard ending of Person of Lordly Calibur, and didn't really think that Liedel and Biske should be considered a pairing.

I have most of the storyline of Ogre Battle 64 in my mind for the most part. Some of it may not be accurate, but I'll improvise here and there.

Please feel free to review.


	8. The Infernal Aura

Buenos Tardes! That means good afternoon. Anyway, spoken words will be indicated by "...", thoughts are '...', and _ jumps to another character's point of view.

As a reminder, Ogre Battle is a product of Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter VII: The Infernal Aura

Magnus Gallent and his friends in the Blue Knights Batallion liberated Gunther Peidmont and saved Asnabel with the help of the former Central Division commander's daughter, Katreda.

The veteran Berserker and the novice Cleric Katreda joined the battalion as the group headed northeastward to Dardunnelles Crossroads and the Southern Division's castle at Alba beyond it.

Unknown to the heroes, the Southern Division General Godeslas had struck a deal with one of Lodis's commanders.

* * *

At Akka Castle, General Godeslas of the Southern Division revieved a visit from one of the generals of the Lodis Empire's Calagnious Order.

"It seems that the odds are against you now, the Revolutionary Army is headed this way" said Baldwin, a knight with blond hair.

"Am I to be punished?" inquired Godeslas.

Baldwin replied coolly"No, but punishment is inevidable for your failure. However, you can redeem yourself."

With that, Baldwin pulled out a strange fruit which emitted a formidable power. He spoke again"I will help you gain the power to destroy the Revolutionary Army, but there may be a price to pay."

The Southern Division general thought for a moment, then agreed.

* * *

Back at the Gunther Peidmont, Magnus and his comrades marched on towards Dardunnelles.

Upon arriving and setting up camp, Hugo spoke with Magnus"We have very little information on this area, other then the fact that it's a crossroads between Alba, Gules Hills and Gunther Peidmont. Be careful."

"I will" nodded the blue haired commander.

Leia spoke up"So what's the strategy this time?"

Magnus replied"Southern Division soldiers will likely be stationed in Dardunelles. Right now we should reorganize our troops, at least a quarter of the battalion will move out until we capture the enemy camp in this region."

"Will that be enough? We don't know their exact numbers" frowned Leia.

"I have it covered. My team will consist of Asnabel, Katreda and a couple of our Knights. Dio and Leia, your units will stay the same, except that Troi will join your group, Leia" said Magnus.

"The rest will guard the camp, then?" piped Dio.

"Yes, now let's get ready to move out" replied Magnus.

As the group headed north east, they came across a terrifying sight.

"What the heck is that?" gasped Dio.

"I think we're about to find out" sighed Katreda.

As the Cleric spoke, the group saw groups of monsters and some soldiers stationed in the area.

"Where did those aboninations come from?" gasped Asnabel.

Magnus sighed"I don't know, but prepare yourselves for battle!"

The heroes rushed into the carnage and fought the numorous Southern Division soldiers and the strange monsters.

The group nearly exhausted themselves as they fought not only the soldiers, but some ogres as well.

"Something must be wrong" sighed Katreda.

"Yeah, I've never seen creatures of their like before" remarked Asnabel.

Leia sighed"The Southern Division is probably getting desparate."

Dio scowled"What is that stupid general thinking?"

Magnus shook his head"Who knows. We'd best camp here tonight before marching onward towards the enemy fortress."

* * *

At the northeast pass of Darnunelles, a group of Southern Division soldiers and Central Division knights had clashed, the latter was driven by a terrible power.

One of the remaining archers, a young woman named Liedel, groaned"What's going on?"

"Captain, we must get out of here" said one of the Southern Division soldiers.

A monster stalked forward with it's large axe and swung.

Liedel dodged and shot the monster dead"Yeah, but not all of us should leave. I will make whoever is behind these abominations pay! The rest of you try to find who's responsible!"

"Yes captain" said the soldier.

* * *

Magnus and his group sleapt through the night and marched once more at Dawn.

"Things are starting to heat up" remarked Katreda.

Troi shrugged"Yeah, but we can handle anything, right?"

"Enough chit-chat you two, we've got more company up ahead!" said Leia.

Magnus drew his sword as posessed Southern Division soldiers approached"Don't let any of them through! We cannot risk losing our camp back there!"

Dio and his squad charged first, followed by Troi and Asnabel.

Leia, her Valkyries and Katreda supported their allies from a distance with thunder spells and cure magic, respectively.

Magnus, Dio, Asnabel, Leia, Katreda and Troi were surprised by their opponents' ferocity and fought for almost half a day.

Magnus wiped out three Southern Division Soldiers, while Dio and Asnabel fought back three more.

The attacking enemy units was soon defeated, Dio sighed"Man, these guys just don't give up."

Just then, several more Southern Division approached.

"Looks like more where those came from" said Asnabel.

One of the soldiers interjected"Wait, we're not here to fight you."

"Then what is your intent?" said Magnus.

The soldier, who is a knight, replied"Not all of us fell before the Infernal Aura. my name is Quinton, I wish to join you."

"What's in it for us? Two of our knights just got killed!" shouted Dio.

Quinton replied"General Godeslas made a grave mistake, bringing about a terrible power. As a captain of the batallion stationed here in Dardunnelles, I have a responsibility to help command the troops in the area, but Sir Ariosh has gone mad. I can no longer serve the Southern Division."

Leia raised her eyebrow"What are you getting at?"

"You need all the help you can get to free Alba from Lodis, unless I am mistaken. Magnus, is that right? What do you say to my offer for help?"

The blue haired commander nodded"Welcome to the battalion. Sir Ariosh is the one ultimately in charge of this region, right? Let's go capture his base!"

The Blue Knights marched onward with the Southern Division soldiers who had recently defected to their side.

"This keeps going from bad to worse I reckon" murmered one of the soldiers.

Quinton glared at the man"We can't just up and leave if we're turning against the kingdom."

Leia addressed Magnus"Was this a good idea? Letting soldiers from a hostile army join?"

"If there is a way to avoid taking a life, that's what I'd do, except that cercumstances rarely allow it. Besides, Quinton's not a threat" said Magnus.

"You're right" relented the blond Valkyrie.

* * *

Not far from the battlefield, Destin and his group had defeated some Southern Division soldiers when they caught a glimpse of the battle of Dardunnelles.

"Looks like the liberation of Dardunnelles has started. On top of that, some Southern Division troops seem to have defected to our side" said Gilbert.

Destin nodded"Yeah, I noticed that the soldiers that the Blue Knights fought were acting strange. The enemy general is likely at the fortress at the path to Alba."

"Your orders, Sir Destin?" inquired Debonair.

The orange haired hero replied"We should meet up with the Blue Knights. I can only assume that Magnus has joined up with the Revolutionary Army. Aisha, Debonair, come with me to the fortress, the rest of you meet us near Alba."

"Consider it done" said Debonair.

* * *

Magnus and his units fought hard and long past the berserked Southern Division warriors and proceeded to the fortress which guarded Alba.

"What a joke" said Dio, seeing a group of Southern Division soldiers guarding the fort.

"Don't underestimate Sir Ariosh. Even before he went berserk, he's still one of the Southern Division's mightiest knights. They didn't name him second-in-command of the Southern Division for nothing" said Quinton.

Magnus nodded"Enough said. Quinton, have your men liberate any towns nearby while I take Dio, Leia and Troi to confront Ariosh."

"You'll need a Healer, Magnus. Count me in" said Katreda.

Asnabel sighed"Be careful, Katreda."

"I will father" replied the pink-clad Cleric.

The attack group marched on to the fortress, but the knight, Ariosh, took the initiative and instructed his guards to attack.

Dio had recieved a gash on his shoulder as he defeated one berserked soldier.

While Katreda healed Dio, Troi and Leia were beginning to tire after taking down two more berserked soldiers.

"There's just no end to this" sighed Dio.

"Don't be such a Pessimist" chided Leia, zapping another enemy soldier.

Magnus and Ariosh confronted each other head on. The latter drew his sword, and a purple-white aura emmited from the man. Magnus had a feeling that this was going to be a tough duel.

"Traitor... prepare to meet your doom" said Ariosh.

The two dodged, weaved and struck as the duel began, in his berserked state, Ariosh was as strong as Magnus.

Just then, a group of Zenobian soldiers entered the battlefield. Leading them was Destin, Aisha and Debonair.

The surprised Ariosh turned to meet them after knocking Magnus backwards only to be on the recieving end of a Sonic blast.

"Zenobians... what are they doing here?" murmered Quinton, joining the other heroes at the fort.

"They are helping the Revolutionary Army" said Leia, who had finished off another berserked soldier.

Magnus disarmed Ariosh with Debonair's help, while Destin and Aisha saved Dio and Leia from getting killed by the berserked Southern Division soldiers.

"I appreciate the help, Destin" said Magnus.

Destin nodded"You were doing well on your own, you've joined the Revolutionary Army then?"

"Yeah, I had to after saving Fredrick and turning on General Godeslas" said Magnus.

The blue haired man then turned to the fallen Ariosh and grabbed him"What's the heck was it with the monsters and berserked soldiers?"

Ariosh gasped"Our general... He did a deal with Lodis and we were given the Fruits of the Netherworld... Otherwise known as the Infernal Aura."

"You expect me to buy all that?" said Magnus, annoyed.

"Magnus, that's enough" interjected Destin.

The younger man threw Ariosh down, the berserked knight spoke"The Revolutionary Army will meet it's demise... You are helpless to stop the general, now."

Leia sighed in disgust, and put Ariosh out of his misery with a lightning spell.

"What if it's true? I mean, about the infernal aura and all?" frowned Katreda.

"We'll just have to double our efforts to liberate the Southern Region" said Magnus.

As the group left for camp, Destin addressed Magnus"Akka Castle is five days off, I won't be able to help this time because there is another group of enemy soldiers awaiting east of Alba."

Magnus nodded"I understand. Anyhow, I'm sorry for lashing you out like that the other day, I didn't understand or realize the Revolutionary Army's intentions, also I was ignorant on how much people were suffering under Lodis."

"I have already forgiven you, you've become a wiser man then last time we met" said the orange haired man.

Quinton caught up with Magnus"Commander, the cities are liberated, but half of my men were killed by the berserked soldiers."

"I see, anything else to report?" inquired Magnus.

"Not much else to say, but I will fight alongside the Revolutionary Army to the bitter end" said the man.

At camp, Hugo addressed Magnus and Destin"Looks like we were successful. Magnus, whenever you're ready, we should make our way to Alba and defeat the Southern Division's general."

Magnus replied"I asked Katreda and Bertha to tend to the wounded, we'll depart tomorrow. When we reach Alba, I believe I have a plan to liberate it."

"That's sound strategy, Magnus. Just remember that you and your battalion will face the Southern Division alone, my men and I will be occupied with some Lodis soldiers east of there" spoke Destin.

The heroes turned in for the night in preparation to march on Akka Castle.

* * *

Finally got this chapter ready to go. The next one will be action packed as well.

Please feel free to review.


	9. Liberation of Alba

Okay, back to my Ogre Battle 64 fic. Another chapter shall be posted.

Remember: The Ogre Battle Series was developed by Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter VIII: The Liberation of Alba

During the four day march to the Alba region, Magnus and his troops restocked on supplies. Destin and his Zenobian army went east to intercept enemy forces.

Despite the possible threat of the so-called Infernal Aura, Magnus and his friends determinately marched on, the Blue Knights battallion had recently gained allies from some Southern Division soldiers who defected during the outbreak at Dardunnelles.

Magnus ordered his troops to set up camp to prepare for the next major battle.

In the command tent, Hugo spoke with Magnus, Leia and Dio about the upcoming battle"The path splits into three at the vicinity of Akka Castle, we are currently based near the town to the north."

"It's a good bet that General Godeslas has some of his best soldiers guarding the castle. Also, if what we heard about the power of the Netherworld is true, then we're in for a very tough battle" said Leia.

"So what are we stting here talking, for? Let's go get'em already!" shouted Dio.

"We can't act too rashly. I will have Quinton and his men guard the base, at least five groups should be enough to get to the General" said Magnus.

Hugo nodded"I advise that you choose your strategy wisely. Magnus, Leia, Dio, good luck."

* * *

Two hours earlier, at Akka Castle, General Godeslas was ticked off as he addressed Baldwin"The Blue Knights are practically at our gates. My family and most of my troops at Dardunnelles are gone, consumed by the forbidden fruit's powers. How could you dupe me?"

"The fault lies squarely with you, general" replied Baldwin.

"What will you have me do? The only troops left in the Southern Division who have not died or defected are my elite soldiers! The power of that fruit is meaningless" said General Godeslas.

The Lodis knight spoke"Even so, you still have one last chance to destroy the Revolutionary Army. Now, I must be going."

As Baldwin teleported away, one of Godeslas's knights approached the general"Sir, the Blue Knights are preparing to attack."

"Tighten the defenses near the castle gate, have the squadron stationed at the town south of here begin marching against the Blue Knights" commanded the general.

* * *

Magnus, Leia, Dio and most of the Blue Knights deployed in front of their base.

Quinton addressed the blue haired commander"Sure you're taking enough troops? Some of them are still inside the base, awaiting your commmand."

"Just have them stand by as backup and send reinforcements. I don't want our base to be easy prey to our foe" said Magnus.

"Looks like the general is already taking the battle to us" said Dio, spotting a group of Southern Division knights approaching from the north.

Magnus, Dio, and Asnabel charged to meet with the first wave of enemy soldiers.

Katreda and Leia supported their allies with spells.

The attacking knights went down in a heap before Magnus and Asnabel's blades.

"Ha, is that all the generals' got?" scoffed Asnabel.

"Let's not get too cocky. Dio, you and your knights go east of the camp to liberate any towns there. Leia, Katreda, Asnabel, Troi, you're with me. Singleton, take some of our soldiers and support us from the rear" said Magnus.

"Let's do it" grinned Troi.

* * *

A few miles east of Alba, Destin and his group confronted a group of Central Division soldiers, which were backed by some Hawkmen and knights from the East Division.

The hawkmen charged, only to be knocked down by Destin and Gilbert.

Saradin cast a area of effect Flare at two of the East Division knights.

One of the enemy knights charged in retaliation, only to be intercepted by Debonair's shockwave technique.

"The hero of Zenobia, huh? I got him!" shouted the captain of the squad of East Division knights, charging.

"You are very brave, but foolish" said Destin, cutting down the knight with a horizontal slash before he could bring his sword down on the Zenobian hero.

The Zenobian soldiers accompanying Destin's group cut down several Central Division soldiers, while half of the Zenobians were wounded or killed.

As Aisha tended to the injured Zenobian soldiers, the remaining Central Devsion soldiers in the area began to retreat.

"Should we persue, Destin?" said Debonair, cutting down the remaining East Division knights in the vicinity.

"No, we should remain here and hold the front. I don't want to risk enemy reinforcements from the east attacking our allies at Alba" said Destin.

* * *

Dio and his group of knights crossed a bridge over the east river to find a town occupied by several of the South Division's elite knights.

The black haired warrior clashed with one of the enemy knights, while the others engaged the rest of Dio's squad.

Dio was surprised at the sheer might of his opponent, who was posessed by the power of the netherworld.

The knights in Dio's squad were surprised at the power of their opponents, who swiftly took down two of them.

Dio desparately knocked the sword out of his opponent's hand and stabbed him before turning to aid his squad. The black haired teen fought like a berserker.

"We might have to recruit replacements" groaned one of the knights in Dio's group.

"No kidding. Go back to base while I let the people in the town know that they're free from these blowhards!" said Dio.

* * *

South of Akka Castle, Magnus and his group fought past two more enemy squadrons until they encountered a group of Southern Division knights and warlocks guarding the bridge to the castle.

"Spread out" said Magnus.

"that won't help you" sneered one of the mages, casting Ice at Magnus.

The blue haired commander jumped back, then thrust his blade at his opponent.

Asnabel swiftly dealt with the other mage, while Leia and Troi engaged the South Division's knights.

Singleton caught up to Magnus"Sir, the enemy dosen't seem to be active in the surrounding areas."

Magnus helped Troi cut down his opponent, then said"The rest are probably in the castle."

The group stormed the gate into Akka Castle's keep. Awaiting them was some of the South Division General's elite guards.

Leia took the initiative with a Thunder attack, while Magnus cut down two more enemies.

"We're getting clobbered, pull back. We must protect the general!" shouted one of the enemy knights as he and two remaining soldiers fled.

"The general must be up ahead if he didn't already flee" said Leia.

Magnus strode forth towards the audience chamber"Then our victory here will signify the southern region's liberation."

"Agreed" said Asnabel.

* * *

Inside Akka Castle's audience chamber, one of General Godeslas's remainig knights reported to his commander"We're losing, the Blue Knights are advancing fast."

"Stand fast, we must defeat the Revolutionary Army. Win or lose, Lodis will come after us, so make it count" said General Godeslas.

As the remaining Southern Division soldiers took their positions, Magnus and his group entered the chamber.

"Traitor, I hope you've made peace with yourself" said the Southern Division General, drawing his sword.

"That aura... This won't be easy" groaned Katreda.

Asnabel smirked"Don't sweat it, Katreda."

Magnus addressed the general"You cannot win, I suggest you surrender peacefully."

"I sacrificed my family for more power because of you, Magnus Gallent. Now, let's end this" said General Godeslas.

The general's guards charged at Magnus's squad.

Asnabel and Troi took down two Southern Division Knights. Leia dodged the enemy archer's clumsy shot and retaliated with a Lightning spell.

Magnus locked blades with General Godeslas. The two men were nearly equal, but the Southern Division General had an advantage with the Infernal Aura.

Troi had just finished off the last of the Southern Division soldiers and raced to help Magnus.

General Godeslas saw him coming and kicked Magnus backwards onto the ground before meeting Troi's lance with his sword.

Troi struggled with the enemy general, while Katreda healed Magnus.

General Godeslas launched Troi's lance out of his hands and attempted to stab him, only to be intercepted by Leia's magic attack.

The Southern Division General staggered back, but charged at Leia.

The blond Valkyrie blocked a vertical slash with her lance while Troi rushed to retrieve his weapon.

Nearby, Magnus got back up and caught General Godeslas off his guard with a slash to the thigh.

Leia blasted General Godeslas backwards, giving Magnus the momentum to blast the Southern Division general with the Water Pedra's magic.

General Godeslas succumbed to his wounds, and collapsed.

"We did it" said Troi.

Dio entered the room, followed by his remaining squad members"Hey, you didn't save some for me?"

"If it's glory you want, there may be plenty more opprotunities, Dio" said Asnabel.

The Blue Knights removed General Godeslas and his guards' bodies from the room to be buried outside the castle.

The rest of the Revolutionary Army, led by Frederick, joined Magnus's batalion as soon as they heard of their victory over the Southern Division.

The Liberation of Alba was just the beginning, as the Western Division was beginning to marshall it's forces for battle, headed by the newly appointed General Yumil Dulmare. Among the West Division, aiding the prince, was Magnus's father, General Ankiseth Gallent.

* * *

Just outside the Alba region, Destin addressed his comrades"I can only assume that Magnus won and the Southern Region is saved."

"So what's our next move? Lodis isn't going to keep quiet forever" said Gilbert.

"I may decide to quit the Revolutionary Army and do things my way, that'll include helping the Blue Knights from behind the scenes" said Destin.

"I understand how you feel, Destin. But we must not act to rashly" said Saradin.

Destin nodded, then addressed Aisha"We'll have to delay the West Division, as I'm sure they were informed of South Division's defeat. Everyone, let's go."

"Right behind you" smiled Aisha.

* * *

Hope it wasn't too shallow, I'm probably trying to hard. Next chapter will mostly be an intermission, but there will be some action.

In case anyone's wondering why I'm writting more parts with Destin then the game had, I thought I should elaborate on the story's background. The game just didn't have enough of that in my opinion.

Feel free to review if you'd like.


	10. Author's note updated

Author's note (updated)

Surprised? It's me, Mike AZ 2. Sorry if I was wishy washy, but I decided I will eventually continue this novelization. In the meantime, I'm still working on my other fics, and I will be revising previous chapters eventually.

I understand if you want to send an angry PM at me for being wishy washy, but please bear with me.


End file.
